


Major Crime

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the guys think is a Major Crime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major Crime

## Major Crime

#### by Moonglow

Author's website: <http://www.livejournal.com/users/moonglow11066>  


They all belong to Pet Fly, not me. I wish they did though.   
  
Response to challenge #50 Major Crime on the Sentinel Thurs LJ community.   
  


* * *

"That is truly a major crime, man." Blair Sandburg nudged his companion with his elbow. 

"Yeah, you're right, Hairboy." Henri Brown agreed wholeheartedly. 

"Of course I'm right, aren't I always?" 

"About what?" Brian Rafe joined them at the vending machine. 

"That." Blair nodded in the direction of Jim Ellison's desk. 

"What?" the man himself joined the trio and nudged Blair aside to get to the coin slot. His partner snatched the coin out of Jim's hand and there was a brief tussle for possession. Rafe rolled his eyes at Brown at this fight for playground supremacy and solved the problem by taking the money from Blair and using it himself. "What are you talking about, anyway?" Jim glared at Rafe as he took a bite of the candy that Jim had wanted. 

"That." Henri waved his hand towards Jim's desk again. 

"Well fuck me." Jim breathed. 

"Later." The sentinel quiet comment from Blair made Jim glad he'd put his coffee mug down. Rafe choked on his candy and had to be pounded on the back. 

"Bad, isn't it?" Henri commented. 

"Yeah." The trio answered. All four men sighed and shook their heads. 

"Am I interrupting anything, gentlemen?" Captain Simon Banks joined them at the machine, "Or is this a party for four?" 

"Hey, there's always room for one more, Simon." Blair squeezed closer to Jim as the rest shuffled along to make room. 

"We're talking major crime here, Captain. Perhaps you'd like to give us your view." Rafe brushed some lint off an immaculate sleeve. 

"Who decided it was major?" 

"Hairboy, here." H ruffled Blair's curls and had his hand smacked away by Jim. 

"And you take his word for it?" Simon snorted. 

"Hey! The grunge look is very in!" Blair protested. 

"In what?" Simon looked down his nose at Blair's scruffy attire. 

"At least I'm co-ordinated." Blair indicated his faded blue jeans and flannel shirt. 

"So what do you think, Simon?" Jim asked. The five men turned as one and looked across the room. 

"I think that someone should tell Connor not to wear brown shoes with black trousers." 

* * *

End Major Crime by Moonglow: moonglow11066@hotmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
